


Time (Obey Me!)

by SushiInSpace11037



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Editing in Progress, Everyone else is shipped with her, F/M, I mean it, LUKE IS NOT IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH KITA, Spoilers, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT COMPLETE, THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN STORY, tags will be added as the story progresses, they are only friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiInSpace11037/pseuds/SushiInSpace11037
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Warnings!

1\. I don't own Obey Me! or it’s characters. I only own Kita’s character.

2\. Trigger Warnings: abuse/violence, death

3\. Spoilers (I'm on Lesson 30)

4\. (Maybe) some smut chapters (they can be skipped)

5\. Strong language in later chapters


	2. Kita’s Info

Real name: unknown (claims her name is Kaitlyn Owari)  
Nicknames: Kita  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Hair: long, wavy, black  
Eyes: green  
Casual clothes: pink sleeveless turtleneck, white pleated skirt, white boots, pearl necklace, cross earrings  
Other information:

\- She is a human

\- Seen to have each of her nails painted different colors like a rainbow

\- She is a very cautious person, but she also can be gullible if she gets too comfortable with someone (if you know, you know)


	3. *NOT COMPLETE* Chapter 1

It’s been at least 3 months since I’ve come to the Devildom. In that time, my life’s been a disaster. First of all, living with 7 brothers who fight all the time is interesting enough. Let’s add the fact that they are literally demons to that statement. Guess what? That’s not anywhere near disaster. In fact, it was paradise for me. They’re hot demons and they take really good care of me.

All hell broke loose before I came—during the Celestial War.

Many died during the battle. That’s just how war is, so what’s the problem? The thing is...a gorgeous angel named Lilith supposedly died and 6 angels fell from heaven. Those angels were the demon brothers from earlier. Lilith was their little sister whom they all loved. After her death, each brother fell after giving in to their sins.

But what really set me off was that Lilith didn’t actually die. She was reborn as a human after Lucifer—the Avatar of Pride—made an agreement with Diavolo—the future King of the Devildom—and became his right-hand man, not telling his brothers the truth about the incident.

You might be asking yourself “how do you know all of this? Aren’t you just a normal exchange student?” Funny you should say that...Lilith was actually my mom—er mother-figure. I have no memory of either of my parents since the doctor I've been seeing for 12 years now declared that I lost both my parents and my memories when I was 3.

Lilith, who went by Vivi in the human world, took me in when she found out what happened. We had a very loving mother-daughter relationship. Everything was perfect…

But like I said, my life was horrible.

Just a few months before arriving at the Devildom, she was killed by a group of thugs—right in front of me, too. I got away with only a few cuts and bruises, but it scarred me mentally. I just couldn’t get the images of them all pinning her down, stabbing her, and taunting me out of my head.

Revenge? Of course. However, it was impossible for me single-handedly.

Oh, I bet you’ve heard enough of my backstory. I’ll get back to the main story.

My first problem was that 5 of the brothers tried to kill me, only one succeeded. That demon was Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth. He may seem cold at first glance, but he’s really caring when you get to know him. Why did I forgive him? Simple. I can understand him. He was the closest to Lilith, so having Lilith die right in front of him and not being able to do anything about it must have really impacted him. It’s just like what happened to me.

The second was all the chaos in the house. Mammon—the Avatar of Greed—wouldn’t give back the money he stole from Leviathan—the Avatar of Envy. Leviathan “needed the new ultra rare Ruri-Chan figure before it sold out”, but because Mammon stole his money, he can’t afford it.

Satan—the Avatar of Wrath—was in the middle of his daily argument with Lucifer. Normally, he would be calm and read his books in the library, but Lucifer decided it was a good idea to disturb him.

Asmodeus—the Avatar of Lust….actually, he hasn’t really done anything wrong yet if you exclude his inappropriate jokes. I’m surprisingly close with him—so close that he’s invited me to take baths with him and a whole bunch of sleepovers. So far, we’ve had 3 in one week.

Beelzebub—the Avatar of Gluttony—destroyed yet another room because someone ate his food again. He has a very intimidating appearance, but he’s like a teddy bear. He’s protective of his family and he gives great cuddles, Belphegor’s are the best though.

Apparently the only sane people in the exchange program thing were the students staying in Purgatory Hall and Barbatos—the Demon Lord’s butler.

Simeon was the calmest out of everyone….well, if he doesn’t lose his temper, that is. Simeon is one of the angel exchange students. He usually is seen with Luke—a shorter, more inexperienced angel. Luke is surprisingly the most mature out of everyone despite his age.

Solomon…..he’s a sorcerer. I mean, I like him, but he’s just...shady, you know? Asmo and I always go together when we want to see him for 2 reasons. 1. Asmo and him are friends so I doubt he’ll do anything to hurt either one of us. 2. Asmo is really the only demon I trust to not hurt me and he’s really protective. If anything happened to me, he’d be by my side in less than a second.

...I’m rambling on again, aren’t I? Well, at least you have a grasp on how it is here. It’s not terrible per se, it’s just chaos.


End file.
